Halloween has begun
by LenaFan454
Summary: A killer has been killer teenagers and anyone who stands in his way. Okay, so this is my weird version of HAlloween.


Halloween has Begun

Criminal minds Fanfiction

**A/N: This is just a little story I wrote for Halloween. I started writing this the day before Halloween. I love that Movie, Halloween. I am writing two story's based off the movie. This is short. Anyway, have a happy Halloween Fallen Angles. **

12 bodies of teenagers and a few adults was founded last night. The team was looking over the case. "Wow, 12 bodies. That's a lot for one night." Emily said. "It says here that one of the teenagers father shot the Unsub 3 times in the chest. But, he got up and killed him?" Morgan said. "That doesn't make any sense. How could that be possible?" J.J.' asked. "We can talk more about it in the car." Gideon said. "He's right. Wheels up in ten." Hotch said as the team began getting ready. "Hey Spencer. Listen to this song. I really think you would like it." Emily said to Spencer. Emily put her headphones in Spencer's ears and pressed play.

The car ride took a least an hour. They were paired up into to partners. Emily and Spencer, Gideon and Hotch, and J.J. and Morgan. Emily and Spencer went to the site of the first three. Hotch and Gideon went to the site of four of the murders and J.J. and Morgan went to the last five. When Emily and Spencer got out of the car, Emily held her stomach. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked her. "Yeah. I just got a little car sick. It will pass." Emily told him. Spencer nodded. They talked to police and they said there was no witnesses.

"So no one saw this Unsub?" J.J. asked. It was around lunch and they were all back at the office eating Chinese food. "This Unsub is pretty smart. He killed everyone who saw him. There isn't any connections to the victims Garcia?" Emily asked. "No. They were very different people." Garcia sighed. "This doesn't make any sense." Hotch said. "Why don't we take our minds off the case?" Morgan said. "I agree with Morgan. Halloween is two days away. What is everybody doing?" Spencer asked. "I'm going trick-or-treating with a few friends of mine." Emily said. "You still go trick-or-treating?" Gideon asked. "Yes of course, There is only two reasons why I still trick-or-treat. That's Costumes and Free Candy." She explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was Halloween night and the case was not even close to being solved. This Unsub was smart. Very smart. But the team was not going to give up. It was getting late and Spencer yawned. "I'm going to go. See you all in the morning." Spencer said. Everyone said good-bye to him. A few hours later, Spencer was the only one gone everyone was still looking at the case files, when the phone rang. Gideon went to answer it. "Gideon?" he answered. His eyes widen. "Okay, we will be right there." He said when he hung up. "The killer is back. We still have time to catch him." Gideon said and they ran with him.

"HELP ME!" A teenage girl screamed. A tall man in a white mask with a knife in his hand was coming closer to her. "SOMEONE!" she screamed. He tilled his head to the left and than to the right. "FBI! FREEZE!" Morgan screamed. He and the team pointed their guns at him. The teenager ran passed the killer. He tried to grab her but, Emily hit him and throw her against the wall with a knife to her throat. "PUT HER DOWN!" Gideon screamed. Emily looked the killer in the eye and started saying something. "You are my Sunshine. My only Sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Emily sang. The killers eyes widen. Emily started crying a little. The killer dropped the knife. "You remember that? Remember that day." Emily said. The killer backed away and fell to the ground. One of the people of the swat team almost shot him but, Emily told him to stay back. She told them all to stay back. She went over to the killer, who was on his knees crying. Emily slowly lifted up and the and everyone gasped.

"I'm a horrible person." The killer said. "You are not horrible Spencer." Emily said. Spencer looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "You are just a little sick." she said, holding him. "I..I have to..to go..to a hospital?" Spencer asked sobbing. Emily nodded her head and Spencer sobbed into her shoulder. She looked back at the team. They had shocked looks and J.J. was crying. Emily looked at Spencer and began to sing again "The other night dear, as I was sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoken I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried."

An ambulance came and took Spencer away. "I can't..I can't believe that Spencer killed all those people. Why?" Morgan asked. "He's sick. He didn't know what he was doing." Emily said. "How do you know it was him?" Hotch asked. "I looked into his eyes. I just could tell. That song I sang was called 'You are my Sunshine' by the civil wars. I told him about it a few days ago." Emily explained. "Will he ever be the same?" J.J. asked sobbing. Emily couldn't answer. "I want to believe that." was all Emily said.

**A/N: I told you it was a little short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Happy Halloween. I might make a sequel but, not until later. Bye bye Fallen Angles. **


End file.
